Super Smash Bros: Arrow into the Twilight
by Swampurtz
Summary: As the Armies of the Creator, Tabuu, overrun the Armies of the Goddess of Light, Paluntena, The Goddess calls out for help to overturn the war, and prevent the destruction of everything. My variation on the idea if Smash 4 had a story. Shulkx?, Pitx?


This is my telling of the story of SSB4, if it had a Campaign. However, I ma taking out a pretty good amount of characters: such as the 3rd party characters (Sonic, Megaman and Pacman), unpopular games (Ness, Game and Watch, ROB, Fox, Olimar, Captain Falcon and Falco) And I few characters who are weird to have in a certain sense (Pokémon Characters (Pokémon characters will be in this, however, but in a special way), Dr. Mario, Luigi, Diddy Kong, Toon Link, Wii Fit Trainer, ZS Samus (As her and normal one are the same person), Sheik (Same thing with Samus, but for Zelda), Villager, and Duck Hunt Dog.)

With this a few characters will be added, such as the 3 Main Faces (Gold, Jade, and Metal) from Xenoblade, Magnus, The Vegetable Titan (You have to love that in the Anime :3), Hades and Viridi from Kid Icarus (Viridi and Hades are for comic relief), and a few others.

I may have friends help with making parts of the story, and as my memory sucks, they have my full on accreditation if I forgot to give them credit. One final word, there will be relationships between different characters in this, mainly for them to bond and become full on allies, and it helps build up a fic when the characters become couples. :D

-Chapter 1: The Call of Light-

Samus, the universe's greatest bounty hunter, kicked open a vent in a small storage room of a mysterious base. Samus was only in her normal light blue Zero Suit, and her Paralyzer attached to her side. She then took a quick look from behind a box and scoped for any ROB units near her, to her luck, none where inside. Then a sudden outside voice popped into her head, which was obviously a female, sounding like that of a 21 year old, "Hello can you here me? Hello?"

Samus then replied, "Hm?"

The disembodied voice replied, "Ahh, great, now I can tell you have many questions, like where you are, who am I, and anything else. These questions need to wait, as I need your help."

Samus stood quite, not sure if the voice was real or fake. The voice then continued, saying, "Now that I think of it, I can answer one question. I am Palutena, the Goddess of Light, not trying to sound like a broken record, but I need your help."

Samus stayed silent for a moment, the responded, "Why do you need my help?"

Palutena then responded, "There pretty much is a threat that well threatens all the universes, and your the only one who can pull your own weight in your universe."

Samus replied, "What do you need me to do?"

Palutena replied, "Follow the path ahead, there is a Boy who is like you who his fighting against an overwhelming force, and he needs your help, Samus Aran!"

Samus didn't respond, then headed in directions that Palutena guides her. She eventually gets into a room where a bunch of ROBs try to ambush Samus. Samus then popped one with her paralyzer, disabling it. She followed it by back flipping, and smashed one with her jetpack high heels. Only two remained, and Samus activated the whip on her paralyzer, and damaged it, followed by defeating it with a kick. The last one then tried to flee, then Samus used the whip from her Paralyzer to pull the ROB to her, then she kicked it upwards.

Palutena then commented enthusiastically, " Yeah, girl power!"

Samus then said, "How much farther is that other person?"

Palutena replied, "Not to far, he's just up ahead."

Right inside, there was a room full of defeated and active ROBs, seeming to attack something at the far end of the Room. Right then, a male voice that had a British accent, said, "I'll blow you away! Monado, Cyclone!"

Right then a cyan glow blasts, and defeating a bunch of ROBs, either destroying or wounding them, launching them back. He then kicked a Red Blade with a ring in the hilt, that generates a blade of light from the ring, with a Kanji Symbol appear in similar light inside of it: 機 , and moves the guard of the blade down and out. The boy then swung the blade, saying, "This is the Monado's Power!"

Samus watched as the boy cut down ROBs as quickly as they come, while Palutena commented, "Samus, meet Shulk, heir to the Monado. The coolest blade ever! It makes everyone look like (Imagine Palutena making a Reyn impression) 'A bunch of Jokers!' "

He then seemed to have a glow in his eyes, then rushed torwards Samus, saying, "Watch out!" Samus then was startled by his comment, then Shulk, grabbed his blade, and it glew yellow, and inside the ring a symbol: 盾 , appeared, as he then said, "Monado, Shield us!"

Right then a gold bubble surrounded Samus and Shulk, as a giant clunky robot made of a brownish metal came down and attacked at them both. (However, the Monado's Art blocked all of the Damage)

Shulk then said to Samus, "Prepare for a tough fight."

Shulk then wielded the Monado in his Right hand, then looked at the Mechon, a robotic race that feed off of Homs and the beings of Bionis, Shulk's home. Samus stood up, and observed the Mechon as it looked back at them with it's skeletal-looking face. The Faced Mechon then swung its Hammer upwards, and then prepared to battle Shulk and Samus.

The Faced Mechon swung its hammer at Samus, who easily dodged it by back flipping, and ran around it while shooting it with her Paralyzer, which didn't scratch the Robot's armor. Samus then looked over at Shulk, who hit and damaged the Mechon's armor. Samus was then curious to how Shulk damaged the Mechon and she couldn't. Shulk then activated the Monado, as the same symbol when Shulk activates the Monado appears, saying, "You aren't invincible, Mechon! Monado, Enchant!"

A purple-ish Aura then surrounded Samus, and she started to glow in the same purple aura, she then loaded shots from her Paralyzer into the Mechon, and it finally did damage to the foe.

Shulk then cut off one of the Faced Mechon's arms, and let Samus rip off the other with her Paralyzer's whip state, and that disabled the Faced Mechon from attacking. Shulk then ran in, and activated the Monado, as it then glowed red, the ring holding the Symbol: 斬 , and he yelled, "Monado, Buster!"

Shulk then slashed the Mechon, and cut right through its Chest, and the Faced Mechon looked down at its chest, seeing the clean cut Shulk did on it as it struggled back a few feet, Samus then joined beside Shulk. The Faced Mechon then fell back, followed by exploding, as it was truly defeated.

Samus looked at Shulk, saying, "You, how did you know that robot was about to attack?!"

Shulk looked at Samus saying, "Would you believe me if I said that I could see the future?"

Samus then responded, "I wouldn't deny it. How do you have that ability?"

Shulk replied, "Its because of the Monado, It gives me the ability to change the future, by telling me what is about to be written in stone. Anyway, I'm Shulk, but I bet that Pal-"

Palutena then joined into the conversation, saying happily, "That I told her your name, Shulk? If so, then yes I did."

Samus then told Shulk, "I'm Samus."

Shulk then said, "Nice to meet you. Palutena, where are we going next?"

Palutena replied, "Just down the hallway behind you guys."

The blonde haired duo then continued on, whenever they encountered ROB's, Samus disabled their foes with her Paralyzer, while Shulk defeated them with a strike of the Monado's beam.

As they walked, Shulk then asked, "Hey, Palutena, what happened, why do you need us to help you?"

Palutena replied, "I guess you both deserve that much. Hmm, where should I start... Well, I guess it started just after my Cherub, Pit disappeared with a few others acrossed these realms. What happened is that a being by the name of Tabuu, who was banished by The Creator, to the depths of a prison in a distant realm, broke himself free. He drove himself with vengeance against the Creator for reasons I don't understand, to chain parts of every universe together, so he can gain power by having each of their Heroes and Villains fight, so he can destroy the Creator."

Shulk and Samus stood for a second to comprehend the information.

Palutena then continued, "Afterword's, my Cherub, Pit, was able to find a few allies from the different realms, and they all went after Tabuu. What I know, they defeated Tabuu, and turned him back into his remote state, the Master Core."

Shulk then asked, "So they won, why did everything change?"

Palutena replied, "Well, Tabuu got those villains I told you about on his side. For instance, Mumkhar for your Shulk, and Ridley in yours Samus. Well I guess in mine, Hades, but he and Tabuu are friends since bad guy preschool. Back on topic, Pit's allies where defeated, and Pit was critically wounded, and he's been healing since then."

Samus then questioned, "So do you have some kind of organized resistance built?"

Palutena replied, "Yes, me and Viridi, the Goddess of Nature, are trying. I've been talking to 3 others that are in a 1000 mile radius to you both."

Shulk instantly asked, "Are there any nearby?"

Palutena then said, "There is one locked up in the prisons of this area. She is a Princess of a place called Hyrule."

Shulk then had a vision:

_ It shows outside a floating island, Shulk and, what Shulk guesses to be that Princess, are on top of a ship flying away from the Island, while they both fight a large, slender, green Faced Mechon, who wields a Sniper-like weapon. It seems to be in a tight struggle with Shulk, as the Mechon shot at the Homs, while Shulk replied with slashing the Monado at his foe. They seemed to be at a Permanent standstill, until a voice yelled, 'Goodbye!'_

_It then seemed to skip to a Moment where the Green Faced Mechon then took down the ship, and Shulk, Samus, and the Princess fell to the sea below, near what seemed to be a Giant arm._

Shulk then kept the vision a secret till he could seem to peice together parts that seem mysterious in the vision, so he can figure out on how to prevent that moment.

Shulk then asked, "Palutena, could you tell us about this enemy coalition? You said Metal Face is a part of it."

Palutena replied, "Well they are seemed to be lead by a Dark Warlord named Ganondorf, who seems to have 3 captains, Hades, the god of the underworld, Metal Face, then this Turtle, named Bowser. Each of them lead a squad, but I only know about Bowser's, which is like his 8 children."

Shulk then responded, "Well at least we know about who to beat down if we see them."

Samus nodded in agreement to what Shulk said.

Palutena then said, "Anyway, I think that was a good break, now continue on, Shulk and Samus!"

The 2 heroes then continued on, finding slightly no resistance against them. That's when Palutena said, "Samus, Shulk, something powerful is coming your way!"

Shulk then grabbed the Monado and prepared for what was coming for them, while Samus readied her Paralyzer, and aimed it ahead of them.

Palutena then said, "Okay, it's big , gross and very fast!"

Right then a Zeta Metroid charged at the two Heroes, trying to trample them. Shulk and Samus jump out of the way, and over the beast, as Shulk slid under it. The Zeta Metroid turned around and roared at it's foes.

Palutena then said, "Hey a Metroid. Those things are really cool. Of course, they are pretty much the biggest threat in the Universe. Atleast Kayamotos are cute."

Samus decided note to quote on that, and she was prepared to flee, Shulk differed. Shulk was ready to take on the Zeta Metroid.

Samus then said, "Shulk! You can't win this battle. We have to flee."

Shulk relied, "I won't back down. Not now, back then, or ever, Samus."

Palutena then said, "You both can take it. Samus, get the Metroids agro, then Shulk, wipe it up."

Samus then nodded, saying, "I guess we have no choice."

Shulk activated the Monado as Samus got the agro of the Zeta Metroid. The giant Metroid charged at Samus as Shulk used Back Slash before it did, dealing decent damage.

The Metroid let off a Roar then charged at Shulk, who seemed to have an Aura built around him as he yelled, his voice echoing, "Time for a Chain Attack!"

Shulk then swung the Monado, which stunned the Metroid, and Shulk began swinging, first hit was a strike with backslash. Samus then joined the attack, striking the Metroid with her boots. Shulk then striked the side of the foe, as Samus followed with her whip. Shulk spun the Monado, activating Buster, and slashed across the Chest of the Metroid, killing it instantly.

The Metroid fell like a mighty oak. Shulk then sheathed the Monado after deactivating it. He then said, "For Fiora."

Samus was albeit, shocked from the result of the battle. She was that because, one boy, alone could easily kill the menacing beast. She knew that she would be wrong not to trust Shulks strengths.

Palutena then said, "Good job you two, luckily, that Princess from Hyrule is up ahead."

Shulk then turned and went forward with Samus, ready to fight any in front of them.


End file.
